


Fractured

by psychi



Series: Village People Ate My Brain [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Experimental Fic in Picture Form, Inappropriately Serious Sequel, M/M, Sexual Identity Panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychi/pseuds/psychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Village People Ate My Brain."  Jack finally figures out what Henry & Zoe were talking about at the fair and promptly panics.  Written in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured




End file.
